


oppressive heat.

by lannistering



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannistering/pseuds/lannistering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once a Kingslayer, always a Kingslayer, and Jaime has Cersei's honour to protect."</p><p>warnings for canon divergence, character death, and light blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oppressive heat.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theons/gifts).



He sees red, red like the crimson blood on his hands that’s now begun to turn black. They can see the spatter on the stark white of his cloak and he thinks this is it; this is the end. Once a kingslayer and they forgave him, twice and they’ll have his head.

[ Robert’s done this before, far too many times for Jaime’s liking. The King might as well have the whore in his lap on the throne for all the care he gives his sister, his grubby, fattening sausage fingers grabbing at whatever flesh he’s able. But he slaps her ass and puts an end to that, giving out a raucous laugh before returning to the dais. For the wine, Jaime realizes, allowing Cersei a sidelong glance in the process.

She has more self-control than I do and somehow he loves her even more for it. They’ll get their revenge once Robert disappears with his whore and for a moment Jaime indulges his satisfaction. It helps him get through moments like these when all he’d like is to open Robert from throat to navel. It would only take a moment; a flick of his wrist and it could all be over. Not even he is that foolish.

“You might try to hide your indiscretions,” Cersei suggests through gritted teeth, her expression so tense Jaime figures others could notice. She shows less control than Jaime expected but he doesn’t bother containing his smirk; in fact he hopes she takes some of that fire to bed with them. “I’ll do as I like,” snarled Robert before he got another gulp of wine, at this rate he’s probably on his second flagon. “And you might try to control that mouth of yours, wife.” Any bitterness Robert had for her he did not hide, in fact he’d gone so far as to mock her diction. Jaime knows she won’t take that well and before he’s even finished the thought he can hear her hiss. “I’m your queen.”

“Enough, woman!” Robert finishes off his goblet and the clank on the table furthers his point, a thunderous shake that rattles the silverware on the entirety of the dais. Attention swarms them now and Jaime feels his fingers itching for the pommel of his sword, a desire he shoves beneath with a swallow. Cersei never promised me this when she insisted the Kingsguard was better for us both. “Yes, I’ve had quite enough,” she’s snide enough to remark before she stands, every intention of leaving on the last word. It’s not that Robert is quicker but in that moment he has more fury, managing to backhand her before she’s out of reach.

A sting and a hiss drive him into action, more a reflex than anything else. It’s as if Jaime’s been hit himself when he draws the blade, a simple act of self-defense. He’s almost forgotten how warm blood is when he feels it trickle over his sword and down his fingers, Robert’s now lifeless form limp in front of him. “Jaime – Jaime NO!” He vaguely remembers hearing before he’d done it but it’s all over now, just like he’d imagined. ]

Not for a second does he regret it when his sworn brothers are tugging him down the corridor, knees dragging against the harsh cobblestone.


End file.
